wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelsisco
Kelsisco is a side protagonist in Part 1 of the WoWFC. He's also considered the protagonist after the death of Jonith, however later it's assumed that Dagamier is. Although he meets a gory end, Kelsisco plays a major role in the influences of many. He is a skilled night elf rouge, however only gets there after years of battle and wounds. History "For one to say Kelsisco is a foolish rouge would be foolish themself. Though I myself learned to abhor the creature, he's the biggest influence in my life, and one of my best friends." -Dagamier in Part 2 Kelsisco was born with a loving mother and father, as well as a sister. Due to his fathers job as a carpenter, the family had to move buisness into the eastern kingdoms in theramore where the family remained happily living life. When he was just nine however, the orcs attacked the town. After about half an hour, the orcs we're slaid and the fight was over, but the damaged was done. The orcs had slayed four towns people; one of them being Kelsisco's mother. Running home with tears in his eyes the young night elf found his father drunk, one hand cut open from a knife, the other beating furiously at the head of Kelsisco's young sister- Mayla. Kelsisco tried to stop his father, but was also forced to take some of the brutal beating. The soon to be rouge fell to the floor limp and weak, and watched his father, so depressed and drunk, hang himself. As he slowly passed out, his sister died from brain damage and internal bleeding. Days later, the boy caught onto a train headed north, he found himself in Ironforge, where the night elf found a side street dark alley to call home. With the money he made selling his homes equipment and his fathers goods, he managed to sustain a small home and clothing, months later however money became scarce and the young night elf needed to do the one thing no one in his family could- survive. Kelsisco would spend his days (age 14 now) scavenging for food. Learning the ways of the rouge by night, stealing food in a sneaky and tricky fasion. Sometimes he would get caught, and according to the laws of Ironforge any seller who catches a stealer has the rights to beat them down. And so Kelsisco learned how the world worked, and the more he was beat, the better he got at it. Kelsisco also took beatings sometimes to learn how people attack, how the rage fueled inside ones head will cause them to swoop into punches. He used this knowledge and learned to fight in a somewhat bad technique. Still able to fight off mobs of people, it took Kelsisco till he was 18 to be attacked by General Dran D. Heisenhower, whom admired the rouge's skill, and took him in. From there Kelsisco learned the ways of the rouge. WoWFC Part 1: Jonith Series Kelsisco appears as Jonith's 2nd companion, next to Drathnor (later known as Darkshryd) throughout the second season. He helps the two fight off orcs throughout the "Comparison Orcish" storyline, and in the WoWFC movie, helped fight off the Horde from the stormwind gates. Later as seen in "The Burning Crusade" Season 3, Kelsisco is captured along with many other survivors of the battle, and Jonith with help from the Drenei he and the others are free. Kelsisco continues as Jonith's companion, and after Vincent's departure, becomes the official partner of Jonith. The party is not for long however, as soon Seinso joins the group and the adventures travel to Ansem's lair, hoping to finally end the way against the Lich once and for all. As the group fights and gradually moves into the castle, Seinso is busy fighting off armies of Quingly's (Ansems zomibfied henchmen), which leads up to Jonith and Kelsisco vs Ansem. The fight is short lived and Kelsisco is stabbed hard, while Jonith ultimately is killed off. Seinso frees Kelsisco, and the rouge sets off a bomb. The two set off after to find the prophecy's chosen one after Jonith; the young warlock Dagamier . Dagamier Series After the warlock joins the group, the three headed off to Redridge where they fought off Orcs, Trolls and still managed to get some repairs. After Seinso departures, the two fight in the Gurubashi Tournament. Both make it to the finals where Kelsisco fights off Garruk the sandkeeper. Here it is shown that the rouge returned to Heisenhower and learned a little more training- past a rouge's normal power. Kelsisco unleashes the chidorhin, a powerful energy ball, jolting with volts which greatly wounds Garruk. Before the battle can end, Ansem strikes the town, and many of the left over tournament entries work toghether to fight Ansem and his quingly's. Garruk and Kelsisco work together to take down Ansem. After succeeding in defeating Ansem, the tournament is taken at a draw and remains in hiatus. After fighting many battles, meeting both friends and enemies, and taking more beating than he can handle, Kelsisco finally meets his worst nightmare. Dagamier changes his ways and no longer considers himself an Alliance. The warlock claims himself as an enemy to everyone except his clan, The Kravhak. Kelsisco refuses to let another one of his friends die, and so at the Mountain Valley of Templed Life, the two heroes fight. The fight is considered #2 in "Best WoWFC Fights". In the end Dagamier knocks the Rouge unconscious and spares his life. Kelsisco doesn't give however, and vows to find Dagamier in his hidden new life; no matter the cost. This part of the series splits the show episodes between Kelsisco trying to find Dagamier, and the warlock living his new dark life. After meeting more friends and encountering tons of scenarios, The two meet, and though Kelsisco wants to talk, Dagamier tells him that fighting is inevitable. As the second battle takes place, we see the two place crushing blows upon each other. Although Dagamier has become stronger, Kelsisco gained so much power that he outclasses the warlock, and both might be hitting each other, but we see Kelsisco using more than just his powers, he stays non-dependent and uses both his rouge/energy abilities to best Dagamier. Though in the end his emotions get to him and Dagamier uses the opportunity to best the rouge. {Many people speculate that Dagamier himself might of used his dark magi to tap into Kelsisco's thoughts and break him down, though some (usually Kelsisco fans) claim that Kelsisco simply messed up, and he was better than Dagamier}. After brutally stabbing Kelsisco with a shadowbolt blade, Kelsisco bleeds nonstop, Dagamier wipes the rouges memories of ever knowing Dagamier, and brings the rouge back to a mindset right after Heisenhower trained him. Dagamier also strips Kelsisco of some of the rouge's raw awesome powers. Kelsisco wakes up later in a hospital and is never seen in the show again, until Part 3. Kelsisco vs Vandril Later on in the Elwynn forest, Vandril gets ambushed by a smite rouge by the name of Kelsisco. The rouge lashes out on Vandril, claiming that something about the rouge makes his blood boil with hate (Dagamier's scent). As the rouges fight off, we see Kelsisco's outstanding raw powers best Vandril all the way. Every move Vandril attempts, Kelsisco easily tops.Vandril manages to hide in an abandoned mine. As Kelsisco walks around, he explains to the rouge (stealthed) about how he got how here; "I woke up in a hospital, no idea why or how. I was missing parts of my legs; they had to get amputated. The Darakmashi group took me in, trained me; taught me to hate the Horde, and taught me Tier 15 leveled strength"- Kelsisco After more violence, Vandril manages to use Kelsisco's information against him, and cuts off Kelsisco's circuitry on his robotic legs. As Vandril charges towards Kelsisco for a menacing blow, Kelsisco finally realizes the scent, Dagamier's spell is lifted, and Vandril slashes Kelsisco's head. Thus an end to our rouge. Speculation Many people believe there is more to Kelsisco than he is given credit for, and receives love/complaints for the following; -Always getting to be the "beat up man". -Usually being hot headed, clumsy. -Besting Dagamier (either from overthinking or Dagamier's spell). -Remembering who Dagamier was after the spell lifted. As Vandril charged to Kelsisco, you can hear Kelsisco stutter words that lead on to the warlock. "Da..........ga..............Dagami?--. He can't finish due to head slicing from Vandril. This caused an outrage in fans that loved Kelsisco and believed it was wrong to bring him back just to kill him like that. Figo never made any replies to such comments.